The invention is based on a magnetic valve for fluid control as generally defined hereinafter. A magnetic valve is already known which is used in fuel injection in Diesel engines up to a pressure range of approximately 300 bar. In direct injection in Diesel engines, however, fuel pressures of 700 to 1200 bar are required; if the known valve were used, this would necessitate moving large masses, so that the magnetic valve switching times would become undesirably long.